sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Christian Cohen
Name: Christian “Shooting Star” Cohen Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Franklyn Homeroom: Mr. Dolph. Hobbies and Interests: He enjoys playing guitar and spending time with Diana, most often though the last one gets priority. He also enjoys playing at and watching Ska shows. Appearance: Chris is 5'4 tall and weighs about 112lbs which makes him rather small although this is nothing special for a boy of his age. His body has a fair amount of muscle tone, but this is mostly athletic. Relatively light weighted with broad shoulders. His abdomen and chest are both defined with sharp lines and angular definition, but his arms bear only a small amount of muscles. Despite his rather weak appearance, Chris is actually very strong and since he is so short, his agility and speed are both beyond compare. His fingers are long and nimble, as are his arms and legs. His face is quite young and childish in appearance, bearing no signs of facial hair nor aging in the slightest, with no scarring to be found anywhere upon his visage. The nose of Chris’ is relatively flat and his ears are somewhat small and are rounded, unlike the rest of his face, which creates an interesting contrast when compared to the rest of his features. Chris’ eyes are typical to any other kid; his pupils are of a sky blue color, which it does stand out from the general pale color of his skin giving it a slight sheen. Chris’ skin is quiet pale even though he should at least bear a small tan from the amount of time he spends outside in the hot sun. His hands are calloused along the palms and the tips of fingers. There are usually always bruises and blisters on his arms for one reason or another. His hair is ash grey and it often hangs around covering his eyes since they are a bit long in length. His father disapproves of his hair being in his face, so in his youth it used to always be put up in a pony-tail, however ever since he has left home and moved in with Diana he has kept it in his more comfortable face form. Biography: One just looks at the blue bracelet on his left wrist and you immediately know that “Shooting Star” is not a normal seventeen year old boy, this boy is different and has always been different, but in a good way (if you could call not being the same good and I mean attempt to do so without beating a sweat). We should start with Christian’s conception, for that is the start of life for any person, correct? Christian was born into a rather successful family (or at least middle class), his father was a public defender and his mother was a novelist, so Christian grew up in a home where academics where stressed. Christian however was not academically inclined instead however he was a great musician and after many years of practice would become a great soccer player (to the point of earning his nick name “Shooting Star”). He did moderately well in school, however it was when the third graders came to help the first graders with their reading that Christian managed to put any value on going to school, for it was when he was seven years old that he met the beautiful Diana. Diana of course has changed in appearance over the years and describing how she looked then would be tedious, instead however I will tell you how Diana looks now. Flowing, dark red hair falls all the way down to her hips, accenting her nearly perfect figure. Sharp green eyes contrast with full, red lips on her face, completed with a small, pointed nose. Her upper body carries some defined muscle, though none of it is in any bulk. Though she's only of slightly higher than average height, her lean figure adds to her already long legs, and makes her chest seem bigger by way of proportion. All and all Diana is extremely pretty and as Christian would tell you always had been. The two started “going out” when Diana was in the fourth grade and Christian was in the third grade, they would hold hands in the hallway, kiss each other on the cheek and basically do everything together. At the school Halloween Carnival, Diana won Christian a blue bracelet and Christian has been wearing it ever since he was eight years old. Their relationship continued to grow, they would do everything together. She taught him how to sing and he would teach her how to settle down and watch the clouds go by. They loved each other more than anything; it was truly a picturesque relationship. When Christian was thirteen years old he and Diana had sex for the first time and he always says that it was one of the most beautiful experiences he has ever had. They where held close to each other on the couch of the indie underground (a storage room they had rented out for the day for Diana’s fifteenth birthday) and after all the bands and the party guests had gone they just stood together on the couch holding one another. Soft music was echoing in the background and things progressed naturally, soon enough they where having sex…or as Christian would call it making love. Christian till this day feels like him and Diana felt infinite when it first happened, that he knew at that moment that he loved her more than anything. At fifteen Christian proposed to Diana (with his parents consent) and gave to her a sapphire bracelet that matched his own. He had a good job working as a manager at Best Buy and when he turned sixteen he married the seventeen year old Diana and emancipated himself from his parents. With his parents assistance he was able to buy the place he had always dreamed of living, the indie underground and now he and Diana have people play shows at it and stay at their house all the time. In fact it isn’t uncommon for them to walk out of their bedroom (which technically is a small office within the storage room with a king sized bed and a TV. in it) and notice twenty teenagers and a song written on a pizza box greeting them. Diana usually finds herself yelling at the kids, but Chris simply smiles, lights up his cigarette and looks at the beautiful woman whom he has chosen to share his life with. And he just can’t help but think that he has the greatest life in the world. Advantages: His emotional maturity and rationale will most likely make him not lose his cool. He’s also very easy going, most likely not going to put himself into trouble. Perhaps most importantly would be that he will fight and do almost anything to see Diana once again. Disadvantages: His easy going nature might make him not even motivated to survive and also being without Diana might draw him to suicide. Either way his relationship with her will most likely play a pivotal role in his time in SOTF. Number: Male Student no. 52 --- Designated Weapon: Sally Rod Conclusions: So, he can't live without her, eh? He'll either get motivated, decimate the competition, and come out the winner... ooor he'll give up all hope and hang himself from the nearest tree branch. I'm personally hoping that Diana makes a little cameo appearance on the island as a form of... 'motivation'. Perhaps I could arrange that. The above biography is as written by Slacker. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Brandon Cuthbert '''Collected Weapons: '''Sally rod (designated weapon), Saiga-12 Shotgun (from Jonathan Michaels, to Brandon Cuthbert) '''Allies: None Enemies: Jonathan Michaels, Brandon Cuthbert Mid-game Evaluation: On the second day Christian encountered Jonathan Michaels in the Forest and surprised with a hit with his Sally rod. After he obtained the shotgun from Jonathan, they had a conversation about their past lifes and then Christian decided to let their lives be decided by a game of rock, paper, scissors. After Christian won, he shot Jonathan in the back, and fled. Later, Chris witnessed the death of Jonathan Michaels at the hands of Brandon Cuthbert in the Industrial District, he shot at him, but missed. So Brandon attacked him and eventually was killed by him. End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The threads that contained Chris. In order from first to finish. *Karma *Where Rational Means Little and Life Means a Lot Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chris Cohen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students